


Challenged and Flustered

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Black Order miniseries, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, sparring is a turn on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: I have no idea were this came from. once more I am very sleep deprivedjust a quick, fun little oneshot for the Black Order Discord - you know who you are!





	Challenged and Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> this only took me like five - ten minuetes and it's My first ever time writing Dwarf/Swan so it probably sucks but it was fun to write

Black Dwarf entered the training room, its bland, steel walls, floor and ceiling waiting for him to change the holo-settings on the panel. Unbeknownst to the large, hulking male, perched on the large steel heating pole that ran like a rafter from one side of the room to the other, with the dark ceiling concealed a predator awaiting its prey.  


Black Dwarf made his way to the center of the room rolling his shoulders with loud, inhuman cracks. The predator let themselves tumble backwards, with the backs of their knees curled around the metal pole, so that they hung upside down directly in front of Dwarfs face.

“Hello.” She said casually, as it were the most normal thing in the galaxy.

Dwarf barley flinched, “I’m afraid your element of surprise is need of some work Yabbat” Black Dwarf he retorted.

Mildly put out by his lak of a response Black Swan swung down, landing on her feet in a low crouch for a moment before straightening herself

“Well…since you’re here anyway, why don’t you teach me then?” she suggested, crossing one arm over her chest to loosely grip the top of her opposite arm.

Black Dwarf snorted “I came here to train not to teach” he commented.

But Black Swan was nothing if not stubborn – a trait she shared with Proxima Midnight as it happened, and one of many things Dwarf in loved about...

‘no’

the large creature cut off his own thought, perhaps sparring would keep his mind away from such things he wondered, under Black Swans insistant gaze Black Dwarf nodded once

“Very well.” he conceded.  


The pair both decided on a weapon much like a katana, but due to his sheer size Swan had to rely on her speed and agility, he easily blocked her first attack; spinning away Black Swan lunged for him once more. 

Dwarf quickly learned that Black Swan was supremely skilled, executing acrobatics while both attacking and defending. He had almost backed her against the far wall, and seemed frustrated that she was mostly defending.

As soon as Swan found an opening she lurched backwards, pushing off of the wall with one foot and summersaulted through the air over his shoulder, not wasting time with turning around Dwarf managed to knock her katana away just before it met his side. Their katana-like weapons scraped together and the duo pulled apart.  


With a cocky smirk Swan twirled her Katana in one hand, swaying her hips slightly as she walked lazily around Black Dwarf, this time she was the one who lunged first, by this time we were both panting and sweating with effort and exertion.

As Swan made another move to attack Dwarf had hit her arm with his hand, she gasped as it tingled with numbness, causing her to drop her weapon.  


Dropping to the floor Swan rolled to one-side, grabbing her weapon, she then ducked under Dwarfs arm to knock the handle of of her katana into her opponents side. 

In a series of acrobatic movments, Black Swan climbed Dwarfs large frame, using the thick rough hide covering his body to keep her footing as she scaled his arm and chest, Dwarf tried to grab her to remove his opponent

“what are you-“

he was cut off when Swan slipped under his arm and flipped herself up to sit on his shoulder, she could feel the sweat coating his bare chest seeping through her clothing mixing with her own, what happened next almost caused Black Dwarf to topple over in shock – Yabbat pressed her black lips to Dwarfs cheek, giving a triumphant cackle before somersaulting down his back, knocking his huge legs out from under him!

Rolling to his feet and whirling round with a shocked expression, he watched Swan’s retreating form until she stopped, turning her head just enough to meet his gaze

“I believe I won that session” she chuckled, Dwarf swallowed thickly, still taken by surprise by her actions

“Yabbat…” he started with a warning tone only to be interrupted by the white haired female

She simply smirked

“If you’re interested in a rematch there’s a storage unit down the hall.” She stated bluntly.

It took a few seconds but Dwarf finally caught on to her meaning, even though the female was long gone from his sight Black Dwarf followed the hallway to the storage room she had mentioned, he caught up with her just as she reached the door, smirking she looked at him and opened the door…only to find it already in use. 

Corvus Glaive stood between the knees of Proxima Midnight who was sat on the edge of a steel storage crate, though both still clothed the couple where gasping and clawing at each-other between heated kisses.

Corvus was the one to notice his brother and Swan standing in the doorway

“Do you mind, brother? This one is occupied” he stated, his hand under his wifes’ knee.

Proxima, attempting to tug him back to her, attacked Corvus' neck with kisses and bites, her fingers digging into his chest

“Find your own” Proxima panted without looking at the two intruders.

Dwarf slammed the door, his face heated but he was otherwise un-disturbed to Swan’s surprise, though her own exterior remained oddly calm, her eyes had widened and her cheeks flushed

“You don’t seem fazed” she pointed out as she and Dwarf moved away from the door of the storage unit.

Dwarf shrugged one shoulder

“Due to my brother and his lady Midnight having rather…insatiable appetites for each other it is not the first time I have walked in on such a thing and most certainly not the worst state I’ve seen them in; unfortunately” he added.

Swan chuckled, “Well, so much for that. If you can pin me next time we spar I’ll make sure theres an un-occupied one next time” she offered casually.

With that she daunted away, swinging her arms slightly at her sides and leaving Black Dwarf to once again gawk in shock at the woman’s direct, off hand attitude.

The larger being growled lowly, flexing his thick fingers

‘Corvus…it’s a good thing you’re immortale because I’m going to strangle you!” he thought to himself


End file.
